A database management system (DBMS) is a collection of software that generally manages databases. For instance, a DBMS may allow a user or an application to store, retrieve and display information in a structured manner. To gain a competitive advantage, organizations are gathering increasing volumes of information about their customers, operations, market, competitors, performance and more. Organizations may then use various types of application software (e.g., business analytics software) to interact with the DBMS in order to analyze the growing volumes of database information to assist in making strategic business decisions. The sheer volume of database information combined with increasingly complex application programs designed to interact with a DBMS, however, produce a new level of challenges for database design, testing, implementation and management. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.